JeffXthe dreamer
by Yaoiandyurifreak
Summary: My Characters:Sunset/moonlight,Bloody Red,Yin'yang My sisters characters:Echo Creepyschoolgirls characters:Dreamer/Julia I wrote this for Creepyschoolgirl on Devaintart Sorry about any misspellings or such Has BENxOC and JeffxOC MaskyxOC Eyeless JackxOC I dont own Jeff,BEN,Masky,or Eyeless Jack Creepypasta does Just to be safe rated M for language and Possible smut in later chapter
1. Bens Sister?

_**My Characters:Sunset/moonlight,Bloody Red,Yin'yang**_

_**My sisters characters:Echo**_

_**Creepyschoolgirls characters:Dreamer/Julia**_

_**I wrote this for Creepyschoolgirl on Devaintart**_

_**Sorry about any misspellings or such**_

_**Has BENxOC and JeffxOC MaskyxOC Eyeless JackxOC**_

_**I dont own Jeff,BEN,Masky,or Eyeless Jack Creepypasta does**_

_**Just to be safe rated M for language and Possible smut in later chapters Enjoy**_

It was late winter,Sunset and BEN were chillin and sunset and BEN had their weed so they were set,but they were low on food.

Neither of them liking water they talked Jeff into going out.

"Damn Sunset,Fucking freezing my ass off out here"He said talking to no one on his way home.

He noticed a girl laying in the snow and walks over to 's in a schoolgirl outfit and has blood coming from mouth and bandages on her takes them off and he sees she is that's part picks her up and makes his way home.

Jeff walk in the front door

"Sup,homey!Did you bring any food"Sunset yelled,High off her ass

"Yeah dude we're starved!"BEN yelled after

"Yeah lazy ass;and I found a and BEN walked over to see

"Shit Dude that my sis!"BEN yelled

Sunset looked at her"Wow,she's 'll need rest dude;Give me that box of cookies in that bag and set her in my room for now."Sunset grabbed the cookies and went to the kitchen were to get her vodka,and Jeff did as he was told and BEN went to talk to sunset.

"Why do you think she came all the way out here?"He asked

"I dont know, I hope she want a drink,love"

"Luna,How many of thoughs have you had?""IDK love but im getting more!"

"Nope,Bed time,your drunk."BEN said pulling her up to her room

"Oh,but Benny!""No,Sunset,chill"Sunset looked down"Well shit."

Jeff looked up to see BEN pulling Sunset in the room,she was mumbling '"Love"'this and"'Love"'that so he figure she drank to much

"Hey,Ben?"

"Yeah dude?"

"Whats your sisters name?"

"Well,she normally goes by Dreamer,but her name is Julia"

In no time sunset passed out,and it was quite for a few moments

"So what is she doing why out here;And why havent we ever heard of her

as BEN was going to answer Julia started to wake


	2. Hangovers and fighting

Julia slowly opened her eyes"H-hello?"

"Hey brought you here"

She sits up and looks around."I wanted to visit you BEN"

Her green eyes landed on a pale 15 year old on the edge of her bed"Hello?"

*Somewhere off on the way to the house*

"Sissy!Sissy!Is Sunset really there!"said a young boy with Bernette hair,black and grey rain coat,and red and blue eyes

Yes my dear please calm down."says a tall woman with back and white hair,dress,boots,and wings

-Fighting in the back round-

"SHUT IT TACKY!yelled a faceless girl wearing bloody bandages and all black and grey clothes

"TACKY!TACKY!IM NOT TACKY YOU BLOODY POT HEAD!"shouted a fashionesta with blond hair,no face,and red,yellow,black,and purple clothes

"please be QUIT!"a small tomboy with Bernette and black hair,black and dark green clothes,and a back pack full of books

"OH,Come on have some fun Bookworm!"Yelled as bubbly blonde with eyes completely black and bight colors covering her clothes

"Scream,Echo,Silence,Sparckle Demiir!I will knock you all out and call your parents!understand!"Yelled the tall woman

"Yes,Yin'yang"Said the Demiirs in unison

"Red cant wait to see sissy!"

"Well Bloody red,then we best hurry and not keep Sunset waiting"

*Back at the house*

"Hey Im Jeff"

"Im Julia,nice to meet you"

a pillow flew across the room

"PLEASE!Be quit,damn hang over is killing me...again!"

BEN chuckled"That what you took me a while just to get you up stairs"

"Fuck you!"

BEN smirked"You wish"


End file.
